


Aliens

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kadam mpreg gifsets on tumblr

“The aliens are poking me,” Sebastian complained as he shifted, taking more of the covers with him. He was a blanket hog, which usually left little if any covering for his companions. Out of habit, Adam reached over and wrested some of the blankets back. Between them, Kurt sighed and tried to find a more comfortable position.

“Like you have any right to complain,” Kurt muttered, turning his back to Sebastian and settling into Adam’s willing embrace.

“He’s got an important day tomorrow,” Adam reminded Kurt quietly, too tired to spend the night soothing hurt feelings. It was natural that they’d all be restless this close to delivery but they still had to make an effort to get some rest. There would be plenty of sleepless nights in the near future. 

Adam was almost asleep when a hard poke startled him.

“Told you,” Sebastian mumbled. Kurt sighed and shifted again. After a long moment he pushed the bedding away and climbed awkwardly over Adam.

“Sorry, sorry.” He waved off their concerned looks and stumbled toward the bathroom. He lingered there, taking longer than necessary, hoping they’d be asleep when he returned so he could settle in on the sofa. He wouldn’t be getting much sleep but that was no reason for Adam and Sebastian to go without.

He’d just settled in with the television on mute and the captions running when Adam joined him, frowning.

“You’re not coming back to bed?” He motioned for Kurt to shift over so he could sit beside him and take Kurt into his arms, both of them sharing the blanket they kept on the sofa for nights like this.

“The aliens won’t settle down.” Kurt patted his belly and winced when he received a strong kick. Adam placed his large, warm hands over Kurt’s and the kicking settled.

“Don’t you start calling them that too,” he scolded. “It’s bad enough Sebastian does it. I’ve given up trying to get him to stop.”

“Wise man,” Kurt teased, having known Sebastian long enough to know that he treated complaints about such things as encouragement; the more you wanted him to stop, the more determined he was to continue. Adam had already chosen a name for his daughter: Avelina, but Sebastian refused to tell them what name he’d chosen for his son, referring to them both as the aliens.

“I’m learning,” Adam assured him, taking Kurt onto his lap and turning them both so they could stretch out their legs. He adjusted the blanket over them both and kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “Try to rest?”

“Mmm,” Kurt agreed, his eyes already closing. After a few short minutes he was asleep, leaving Adam to watch over him. From the bedroom he could hear Sebastian’s soft snores.

Content that the men in his life were resting, Adam closed his own eyes and thought about that first awkward meeting between the three of them. He and Kurt hadn’t been looking for a third, hadn’t even considered it, but there was Sebastian Smythe with his veneer of bravado over a vulnerable heart. Somehow friendship transformed into love, surviving all the struggle and misunderstandings to become what they had now; a union strong enough to welcome children.

Adam held Kurt just a little tighter, feeling Kurt’s breathing against his own skin. His beautiful, ridiculously brave Kurt. He’d insisted on using the latest technology, allowing him to carry Adam’s child and Sebastian’s at the same time. He insisted it was to save his figure, but Adam knew how lonely Kurt had been as an only child and how determined he was to spare their children that pain.

There was silence from the bedroom, and then movement. Adam turned his head to watch as Sebastian emerged, frowning with concern.

“I didn’t mean to chase him out of bed,” he whispered, kneeling down behind the sofa and giving Adam a quick kiss. “Want me to take him?”

“Let him stay here for a while,” Adam reached out to touch Sebastian’s face. “You need to be rested for tomorrow.” Sebastian had an important meeting at the advertising agency where he worked, one that could lead to him finally becoming a partner.

“The bed’s cold.” He rested his head on the back of the sofa and watched Kurt sleep while Adam watched Sebastian. Adam loved moments such as these, when Sebastian was unguarded. He and Kurt were two of the very few people who ever saw Sebastian like this.

“Will you carry him?” Adam asked, knowing that Kurt was already awake but pretending to sleep for Sebastian’s sake. Without speaking, Sebastian moved into position and lifted Kurt carefully. It was awkward with Kurt’s shape and extra weight and the blanket almost tripped him up, but Adam guided Sebastian along and helped him settle Kurt. They put him on the left side of the bed, nearest the bathroom and Adam took the middle this time, with Sebastian clinging to his back.

The “aliens” shifted a few times before finally settling and Adam’s last thought before drifting off was: I have to stop calling them that.

Which is why he laughed himself to joyful tears three weeks later when a straight-faced Sebastian announced the name he’d chosen for his newborn son: Alain.

::end::


End file.
